VGCW/2013-08-08
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-01 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 1st, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-22 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 22nd, 2013}} __TOC__ '"Crazy Times in Bongland" Steel Cage Match' Matchup Winner Results Very high-profile matchup to start the show. Both come out with a heart of fire, hoping to make a big statement. The women seem especially fond of head scissors and hurricaranas, both of them making favorable use of such maneuvers in their repertoire. Cammy looks to be the one to initially take advantage, but Daisy doesn't let her keep it for long. But the princess starts to slip again, allowing the Brit to go all-out in decimating her opponent. After a couple DDTs and a bulldog among other moves, Cammy looks to finish Daisy for good, but Daisy is able to escape and hit the Daisy Cutter! But Daisy isn't satisfied with the damage level and picks up Cammy hoping to inflict more pain. Big mistake. Cammy recovers and whips Daisy to the corner by the cage door, hitting a superplex from the corner. Cammy whips Daisy back into the same corner and hits ANOTHER superplex, this time with a force incredible enough to open the door! Both girls are on the mat, slowly crawling to the door, but with Cammy starting closer, there was no chance of Daisy preventing Cammy's escape and victory. Other Plot The Witches Three (minus Terra Branford) and 18 Volts are talking backstage, and it looks like Gruntilda has explained everything to Lightning and Android 18 about Carmen Sandiego's plot to bankrupt the show and put the money in her own pocket. Lightning notes that the new Tag Team Championship is also helping her by boosting the show's revenue further. 18 seems to be in disbelief, as she thought the show didn't even make any money. Bayonetta says they need to kick Carmen out if she won't pay the wrestlers, too. Lightning says they need to get hard evidence about her scheme, so she offers to look into it, but everyone else needs to act normal, which 18 thinks is easier for some of them. '"Red, White, and...Green?" Match' Matchup Winner Results Taking a cue from the last match, Tina launches a fast barrage of hurricaranas and frankensteiners on her oversized foe, hoping that a fast pace will keep She-Hulk's offense at the minimum. She finds some good success, but all it takes is a little power from Jenny to turn things around. Shulk pounds away at Tina, and the patriotic wrestler is helpless for some time. After taking a good beating to the face, Tina fights back, and after using the Screaming Eagle, victory doesn't seem so far! But She-Hulk smartly slides out, so Tina goes to set up Table-san for a finale. Before they can go back in, She-Hulk whips Tina to the corner and teases a spear, but ultimately they both panic from the count-out and get back in the ring. At this point Tina's is far too slow to be effective, allowing She-Hulk to kick it up a notch, using the Sunday Driver! Tina doesn't give in, kicking out of the pin attempt. A second Sunday Driver emerges, and again Tina kicks out of the pinfall. A stalling suplex drains the last of Tina's energy in the end, and with a three-count this time, She-Hulk comes out on top. Other Plot Princess Daisy is in Carmen Sandiego's office. Carmen expresses her disappointment with Daisy and Shadow Peach as of late. Daisy shows she's still optimistic in a way that only this crazy chick can. Carmen clarifies she's not so much concerned about Daisy, but rather Peach. She tells Daisy to get Peach to the ring for a match. Daisy just agrees, not budging, and Carmen furiously springs from her seat, shouting at Daisy to do it NOW, chasing Daisy off. '"Into Dark Aether" Last Woman Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results Shadow Peach looks to redeem herself against a fellow Nintendo gal, and for the most of the match she lives up to Carmen's expectations, either keeping it even with Samus or taking the advantage in her fight against the bounty hunter. It's outside the ring where the match seems to be completely in Peach's favor as the shadow princess whips Samus back and forth into the steel post and then into the barricade in a loop that never seems to end...that is, until Shadow Peach spears Samus through the barricade! Not done yet, she picks Samus up only to be surprised by her opponent still hanging in there. Back in the ring, Peach looks to close things out, only to take a sudden piledriver from Samus! Samus hangs out on the apron, pacing as she awaits Peach to get up so she can launch an aerial attack...but Peach never stands! The ref counts to ten, and Samus pulls out a comeback victory! Other Plot Poison finds Roll Caskett backstage, but she isn't looking for hostilities. She feels disappointed by her performance against Roll and is wondering if her loss against Carmen left any lasting effects. She asks Roll for a rematch next week, and the two shake on it as Roll says she knows the perfect match type, ending one of the friendliest segments in the history of VGCW's Female Division. '"Khrono Kombat" Newcomer Challenge Match' Matchup Winner Results Suddenly She-Hulk isn't the only superheavyweight in the division as Ayla makes her debut against Sindel, who's also featuring new attire. It's a big size difference, but the match still goes back and forth for the first half. The cavewoman hit her stride in due time, though, and Sindel finds herself on the receiving end of a big, sloppy kiss from Ayla, leaving her woozy. Ayla locks in the Tyrano Rack on the Queen of Edenia, and Sindel doesn't take long to tap out and give Ayla a successful start for her career. Other Plot It seems things aren't all fine and dandy within V.I.L.E.C.W. as Dr. Gero is telling Mavis Beacon that despite how long he's been working for Carmen Sandiego, he's yet to see any money out of it. The two are worried that when Carmen's scheme is done, she'll take off with the cash and leave the henchmen to get cuffed. He tells Mavis that he's setting some of the embezzled money aside for himself, and if things get crazy, they'll take off on their own (and build an army of Androids). Mavis asks Gero to repeat that last part. '"Mirror Match" VGCW VS. WWE Hell in a Cell Match' Matchup Winner Results Kitana gets to take on a fan of hers...no, not that kind of fan, a fan who cheers for her and even dressed up as her once. AJ Lee comes out to represent WWE in the eighth VGCW VS. WWE match, the second one in the Female Division. Appropriately, it's a pretty even fight until they venture outside, where Kitana whips AJ over both sets of stairs, then delivering a German suplex through one of the cell panels! Kitana climbs up top, and after some difficulty, AJ heads up as well, immediately throwing Kitana off the top and through Table-san! AJ climbs back down and heads to the ring hoping Kitana follows, but Kitana wants a rematch up top, making the climb! AJ is forced to follow, but it's a poor choice as Kitana now superkicks AJ off the top! Both females are back at the bottom heavily damaged by their big falls. But then THQuality truly strikes, as they are indecisive about staying inside or outside the cell, constantly shuffling in the cell entrance. AJ then takes matters into her own hands, slamming Kitana's head into one of the poles on a cell panel, not once, not twice, but about 20 times! After more entrance shuffling, they get whipped into a tougher spot behind the cell. The fight seems to be heading to eternity, leading to the match to stop. '"Round 2, FIGHT!" VGCW VS. WWE Match' Matchup Winner Results The match moves to another arena while the cleanup takes place for the main event. With so much damage accumulated, one slight mistake can easily cost one of the girls the match. Kitana gets an early camel clutch in, but AJ is able to lift Kitana up and drop them both back to break the hold. AJ takes it from there, soon enough locking in a camel clutch of her own. Kitana tries to reach the ropes, but the ref is just enough in the way to block them! With the odds against her, Kitana finally gives in, handing AJ the win and ending VGCW's five-match winning streak over WWE. Other Plot Lightning runs into Carmen Sandiego backstage. Carmen asks what Lightning's up to. Security Guard L says she's just making the rounds. Carmen then asks if she's thought anymore about her request to cash in the Money in the Bank, but Lightning says she's keeping her focus on the tag team titles. Carmen says she understands, but reminds Lightning of the potential the briefcase brings. Lightning acknowledges that, then heads off to her match. '"Sneaking Down the Hallway" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results The Boss doesn't forget, and Lightning learns this quickly as Boss goes right on the offensive, looking for revenge for her 6-2 loss in their Iron Woman Submissions match that convinced her to go training. Meryl continues the revenge as Lightning takes a beating until she can hit a neckbreaker to escape and tag in Android 18. 18 does a better job against Meryl, not letting her get an ounce of offense. Going for a quick kill, 18 strips Table-san and DDTs Meryl through! Lightning joins in for the double team, but Meryl is able to pull a bulldog out on 18 and get in the ring, getting Boss in so she can rest a little. 18 can't help herself against Cobra Twonits double-teaming, but she's able to tag out, ushering in plenty of mindgames before Boss and Lightning are the legal members, when Boss uses the Cobra Carry! From there it becomes a battle of double-teaming on both ends, the two teams trying to outdo each other on using 2-on-1s to ramp up the damage. In time, all four women have their hands on their heads, all of them visibly hurt. The marathon ends when Boss uses another Cobra Carry to down Lightning for good, getting the three-count as 18 is too hurt to stop the pin in time. Other Plot Ivy Valentine shows up in Carmen's office, and right off the bat the two take shots at each other as Ivy taunts Carmen about her win while Carmen takes a jab at Ivy about her inactivity. Ivy takes an indirect shot, asking for someone who can actually fight her. Carmen mentions that there's no contender yet, but Ivy said she's not looking for a contender, she's looking for redemption. She wants to fight the cause of the lone blemish on her record, Terra Branford! Carmen doesn't take kindly to Ivy thinking she can call the shots as the champion, but she thinks that will make her fall all the sweeter, granting the rematch! |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-01 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 1st, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-22 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 22nd, 2013}} Category:Steel Cage Category:Exhibition Category:Last Man Standing Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:VGCW VS. WWE Category:Hell in a Cell Category:Tag Team